


A gift

by Crazed_jesterz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Joker wanted to work and Lucy said nah, Nice joker, Oneshot, gifts!, joker loves his princess just gets annoyed by it, love hate, lucy is a sweat pea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazed_jesterz/pseuds/Crazed_jesterz
Summary: Lucy makes a gift for joker
Kudos: 5





	A gift

A king and his princess 

Joker loved his little girl but also despised it   
Really any positive feelings made him Little stuffy 

She was a daddy’s girl to just like her mother always praising him hanging off his arm leg or just making him get her things a spoiled little princess more like it but it was totally his fault Harley would be upset if he didn’t or just that he wanted to always buying her things she wanted even if they were pointless fruit smelling markers stuffed animals a bunk bed random supplies clothes shoes cute little bows to wear for when she put on a fashion show for him wearing Harleys heels and being a goof ball joker made it seemed like he didn’t want to be apart of it but he really did she’d sometimes surprise him with random things   
Joker was working and very focused biting on his tounge and drilling the pencil into the paper almost tearing the paper there was a suddenl loud bang on the table and he jumped and broke his pencil he looked up Lucy was there with a big smile he glared “what! Can’t you see I was wo..” Lucy cut him off holdings. Little box in his face “open it!” She demanded he blinked at it “you cut me off from talking Interfear with my work for a..”he opened the box and there was a tie she had made him using markers to doodle all over it looked very weird she kept smiling and watching him he looked at it for a long moment “Ugh “ he closed it and pushed it aside “go” he pointed she slightly frowned and sighed going out and he went back to work but now he couldn’t focus.. that damn kid ..his kid he took a Hard frustrated breath 

Lucy had a big smile joker was wearing the tie rather proudly yelling at his henchmen to hurry if anyone touch the tie or got the smallest little drip or dirt speckle on it he’d kill them Lucy hugged back in his hip and smiled he just patted her head and continued his yelling he wasn’t the perfect father but he had a special way of showing


End file.
